


关于艾汀·伊祖尼亚的攻略捕捉计划 计划A

by junyi



Category: Final Fantasy XV, 最终幻想XV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junyi/pseuds/junyi
Summary: 原创女主OOC，OOC，OOC就是嫖文，女主一通操作猛如虎，艾汀懵逼了





	关于艾汀·伊祖尼亚的攻略捕捉计划 计划A

　　“或许我的愚钝痴傻，又或许我早已窥尽终局。”

　　少女伸到他面前的手指柔软而白皙，即便他还未伸出手去握住那只不知因何缘由而微微发颤的手指也能想象其温软触感。这位尚且不知名姓的路西斯少女自晚宴伊始便不曾停下对他的关注，少女故作矜持似得与相熟的女伴们站在一处，在低笑谈天里时不时便若无其事一般将热烈到难以忽视的目光倾注在他身上。

　　这倒是少有，又或说是从未见过的局面。从未有满怀春心的少女们将自己倾慕的眼神投注在他的身上，在帝国的晚宴之中，那些世家少女们对于权力的认知尚且稚嫩，比起试图握住那些缥缈的权力，她们更愿意去追逐俊美的皮相与年轻的躯体。

　　其实此刻情形与帝国晚宴亦相去不远，天真无知不知哀愁为何物的少女们多将羞涩的视线落在帝国的王子与特涅布莱的大殿下身上。而觥筹交错之下多是已经耄耋的老者与故作优雅却皮相丑陋的政客，唯一能让人感到些许活力与生气的或许也仅剩下少女们目光所追逐的几位青年。

　　相比之下与那些少女们全然不同，只将目光落在他一人身上的路西斯少女似乎便显得有些叫人难以忽视。

　　艾汀心知这片繁华的王都将在明日后坠落于一片地狱似得火海之中。但在那之前，在他苦心筹谋，等待了两千余年的复仇正式扯开帷幕之前，他愿意给自己添上一些有趣的节目充作消遣。

　　于是他举起手中的酒杯，有些漫不经心的对着那位金发的少女微微颔首。

　　——————————————————————————————————————

　　少女的手指确实与他臆测中的一般柔软，此刻这具既年轻又火热滚烫的身躯正柔顺的倚靠在他赤裸的胸前。少女丰腴的胸脯紧贴着他的手臂，她微微张着口，颜色艳丽的唇脂早已被方才的亲吻模糊成情色的虚影，蓝色的双眼如同通透的玻璃珠子一般，在极致的愉悦中仿佛被蒙上的尘翳变得稍显灰暗。

　　少女的叫声像是小猫似得，细微的，破碎的，孱弱的在他耳边断断续续的的啜咽着，艾汀屈起手指挽起少女几缕金色的发丝，那些发丝娇软的缠绕在他的手指上，就像少女此刻无力的虚搭在他身侧的腿。即使是在这样昏暗的光线之下那些金色的发丝也显得美丽异常，他的手指缓缓的收紧了，他侧过头将亲吻印在少女仍带着薄汗的额上，咸涩的味道在口唇中散开。

　　艾汀的声音懒洋洋的，带着几分并无真切的诚恳与轻佻“除了您的怀抱之外，这世上还有什么是值的我去追求去拥有的呢？”怀里的少女似乎是笑了，她或许终于从男人为她带来的极致的愉悦中醒过了神，如同藤蔓一般细软的手臂缠绕上来。少女从男人怀中抬起头，蓝色的瞳孔里尽是与年龄好不相符的执着与热烈的毫无掩饰的爱意。

　　“除了您之外，还有什么能为我带来如此无上的愉悦呢？”艾汀又道，他冰冷的手指顺着少女的背脊往下滑落。

　　“您的手指真冷，身体也是这样冰冷，就像是一具死去许久的尸体似得”她轻声抱怨着，紧贴着艾汀的身体却没有想要退开的意思。她贴的越发近了，温暖的手指落在艾汀的下颌，蓄着圆润指甲的手指轻轻地挠了挠他满是胡茬的下颌“连我也没有办法叫您温暖起来吗？”

　　在少女看不到的地方，艾汀的眼神倏忽间变得阴冷而刻毒，他凝视着黑暗房间中某一个并不存在的点，扣在少女后腰上的手指慢慢收紧了。陡然袭来的疼痛并没有叫少女的表情有任何改变，她自顾的亲吻艾汀的嘴唇，然后稍稍往下啃咬着他胡茬短刺的下颌与凸起的喉结。等到艾汀回过神时，少女已经弓起背脊将脑袋埋进了他的下腹，那是一个略显别扭的姿势，他能感觉到少女的头发轻轻地扫在自己腹部上，少女温热的呼吸亦洒落在他下腹。

　　“我很抱歉。”他松开了自己的手，暂时压下了想要拗断面前少女细弱脖颈的念头，回应他的是一声可有可无的轻喘。

　　他的阴茎仍裹在少女湿腻的腔道中，先前内射进少女身体的精液在少女起身时被挤压出来，白腻腻的一片抹开在两人交合的位置。少女的右手撑在他的胸前，左手却按在自己下腹上不住的发抖，艾汀兴致缺缺的看了一会儿便伸出手半是强迫的压着少女的胯骨一点点往下。

　　少女张了张口，发出几乎濒死般的尖锐喘息。

　　不似恐惧，倒是某种扭曲的期待。

　　手掌下的腰肢也开始发起颤来，少女压在下腹上的手指缓缓收紧了，她语调含糊的仿佛在哀求些什么，艾汀却并不去理会。他将手臂横过少女的后腰，垂头埋首在她柔软的胸脯上以口齿撕咬着少女前胸柔软的皮肉，细微的血管在他的过于暴戾的动作下纷纷破裂最终变成一片青紫的可怜模样。

　　堆积连绵的快感令少女整个人都恍惚起来，她口齿不清的呜咽着不知道何时已经变得满脸是泪，下腹被男人接连不停的顶撞弄得酸软酥麻似乎连攀附着他脖颈的动作都变得异常艰难。她柔软的胸脯在男人不住的抽捅之下不住晃动着蹭过男人的胸口，乳头蹭在男人冰凉的身躯上时带起更多难以言喻的快感来。

　　坚硬的阴茎不住抵着她柔软穴肉中最为敏感的那一块软肉顶撞，被过于粗暴对待的腔道此刻泛着不正常的滚烫热度，甚至于穴口几乎有些充血发烫。饶是如此男人的阴茎对于少女来说似乎仍是有些大了，她恍惚的神志中总觉得自己下一刻仿佛就要被彻底撑开，又或是觉得身体就要被胀大坚硬的阴茎扯裂。

　　她攀不住男人的脖颈，便转而用手指去抓去挠男人的背脊，圆润的指甲刮破了男人后背上的肌肤，数道血痕在他背脊上炸开男人却丝毫不已为意。沉浸在即将高潮的快感之中，少女并未意识到男人破损的肌肤组织之下流出的并非鲜血，而那些伤口也很快便愈合了。

　 「告诉我，」艾汀亲昵的贴在少女的耳边，声线柔和全然不似沦陷于情欲之中「笼中困兽为何还能如此安逸无惧？」

　　高潮时自少女身体中涌出的湿暖的液体将两人身下的床单打的透湿，少女的呻吟突兀的卡在嗓中，她绷直了身体头颅往后扬起脖颈几乎要绷紧成一条笔直的线。

　　若要说今夜有什么是叫艾汀略觉诧异的，或许就是此刻了，在他的阴茎从少女仍有些抽搐的高热腔道中抽离时，从那片被过于粗暴的交合折磨的有些可怜红肿的肉穴中涌出的除去他射入的精液之外还混杂着星星点点的血迹。

　　————————————————————————————————————————

　　“我想要给您看一样东西。”

　　少女对他说这话时艾汀已经整理好了衣服正准备离开，少女伏在床头，怀中抱着他方才靠过的软枕，蓝色的眼睛里盛满了期待。

　　“您会喜欢的。”

　　就在艾汀想要拒绝的时候她又这样补充道。

　　少女牵着他的手指，转过走廊。少女乳白色的轻柔睡裙其实遮不去什么，更不提其主人根本就是十分随意的将之套在身上，半敞的宽大领口有一半滑下了肩头，挺翘的乳房便露出大半来。她前胸上青紫的吻痕看起来就仿佛像是受尽了不公的对待，更不提被咬的破溃的半凝着血液的唇角。只是少女似乎全然不觉，甚至哼唱着一首音调模糊的歌。

　　少女想要给艾汀看的是一副年代久远的油画，尽管那副油画上的男人已经面容模糊了，但艾汀仍旧能一眼看出那副画上画着的是谁。

　　那是他自己。

　　那画上画的是他骑着黑色陆行鸟凯旋而归时的景象。

　　艾汀几乎就要以为少女已经认出了他是谁，然而少女只是握着双手满目憧憬的看着那副油画喃喃自语“他与您多么相似呀——”少女轻声道。

　　“……”

　　“我是那么的爱他，即便人生唯有的十数年中仅能望着这一副连面容也模糊的油画。”少女侧过身体，她微微偏过头，注视着沉默的艾汀“您也觉得我是疯了吗？又或是像其他人一样觉得我是个痴傻愚钝的蠢货？”

　　“您的深情令人瞠目。”艾汀道，这样的发展着实叫人无法料定，就连他也一时寻不见言语。

　　少女却抬手掩着嘴唇吃吃的笑了起来，她笑了好一会儿，连眼里都泛起了浅浅的泪花“今天碰到您可真叫人惊喜，”她抬手点了点那副油画“如果喜欢，我将它送给您也无妨。”

　　“请您自己留着吧，”艾汀道，他将目光从那副属于自己的油画中移开，垂下眼看着少女的双眼“或许还能当做一个念想。”

　　少女不置可否，她微微倾身弯下背脊朝他行了个礼“天将亮了，”她到“请回去吧，我相信签约仪式上还有更多重要的事等着您去做呢。”

　　————————————————————————————————————————

　　路西斯王都印索姆尼亚已沦陷大半，整个城市都沦陷在一片可怖的火海之中。

　　就连少女的府邸也有大半陷在火海之中，当艾汀再次出现在少女的卧房中时，发现这儿透着一股诡异的宁和气息。少女仍旧穿着他离开时的那一身睡袍，那副油画被她挪到了卧房，仿佛是十分随意的被搁置在正对着卧床的墙边。

　　少女正对着镜子慢慢的梳理自己漂亮的金发，她从镜中窥见艾汀的身影便转过身冲着他微微翘起嘴角“请稍稍等我片刻，”她道“我应当感谢您来送我最后一程。”

　　这并非艾汀所期待的景象，竭嘶底里的崩溃与疯狂他未从少女眼中窥见半分，反而只在那双蓝色的眼瞳中瞧见令人悚然的爱意。

　　少女很快便梳理好了自己的头发，她推开矮凳步伐轻快的走到他身边。少女伸手去抓他的手指时他几乎下意识的侧了侧身，然而少女仍旧抓住了他的手掌，那只手仍旧是柔软的温热透着叫人妒忌的生气。

　　卧房后相连的露台也被战火波及，豢养的艳丽花草只剩下灰败的枝丫可怜的伫立。少女不以为意，她提了提自己的裙摆，踩上摆放着花盆的木架，造价昂贵的盆栽倾翻在地摔得粉碎，她踩着木架一路摇摇晃晃的站上了露台的护栏。

　　少女惦着脚尖，只往后看了一眼便又转回了头，她拍了拍胸口，摇了摇头“好高呀。”她轻声道，无意识往前伸着的手掌仿佛是等着艾汀伸手去握似得。

　　“我在您眼里看来或许多少有些蠢笨吧？”她道“或许所有人眼里看来，我都是这样的。”

　　“我以为，当您看到我的杰作时多少会露出一些叫我愉悦的神情来，现在看来似乎是我错了，”艾汀压了压帽檐言语中颇有些无奈似得“您看起来毫无意外。”他并未去理会少女伸出的手，眼中神色却透出一点叫人难以捉摸的意味“为何您全无恐惧呢？”

　　“听听这些恐惧的哀叫和哭嚎，这繁华的王都沦为怪物搏斗的地方，高楼在他们争斗下倾塌如同蚁穴般不值一提，这一切难道也不能叫您露出丝毫恐惧吗？”

　　“我见过更可怕的东西呢。”少女说着又一次笑了起来，那双蓝色的眼瞳中映着火光，她仿佛想起了许久以前的事情，连呼吸也变得缥缈起来。

　　“或许在您看来我是个愚笨无知的天真女孩，不知廉耻的凑到本应是敌人的您身边求取怜爱。”少女歪着头，身形晃晃悠悠仿佛随时会从露台坠下。

　　“或许我是真的愚钝痴傻，又或许我早已窥尽终局。”

　　“……”

　　“我曾用无数次的死亡换来无数次的新生。”

　　“我见过这片大陆的所有模样。我曾是籍籍无名的流浪者，也曾做过至高无上被选中的真王。”

　　“此刻我在你身前，只要您稍稍一动手指便可令我自露台坠落，粉身碎骨。”

　　“可我也曾追随在你身侧，看尽有关你的一切。”

　　“我看过你的一切，过去，现在，和未来。”

　　“你要将自己比作神明？”艾汀讥笑道“倘若你曾看过一切，为何不阻止这场灾难，甚至放任它继续下去？”

　　少女并不理会他，她出神的看着艾汀的面容，金发被吹得散乱，许久后她又道“我曾看过最惨烈的死亡，是在最爱的人怀中血融骨销，肌糜肉烂最终只剩下一捧白骨。”

　　“我引您去看的那一副画像，我还曾看过其他的模样。同一个男人站在旧王宫的窗边，身侧有一位红发明艳的少女的陪伴。”

　　少女抬手抚了抚自己的头发，她捏着自己金色的发丝神色少有的迷惘。她沉默了一会，又道“油画上的那个人是你吗？”

　　“活在两千年的王族阴影下等待复仇的亡魂，”艾汀嗤笑道“你会相信吗？”他不能少女回答，只伸出手一把拽住了她的手指，少女被他拽的踉跄了一步几乎要从露台上跌下“你究竟是什么？”艾汀问道，可怖的黑暗覆上他的眼白，又顺着他的眼眶淌落下来，然而丝毫不叫他意外的，这副可怖的使骸模样并未叫少女的表情有任何改变。

　　“我是我，也是很多人。”少女道，她垂着眼，仍是一副令人悚然的深情模样“我有无数个名字，也认识无数个你。我此世的名字，应当是叫做赛提雅。”

　　在艾汀手中的匕首钉穿赛提雅的胸口之前，她先一步挣脱的艾汀的手腕。赛提雅往后走了一步，然后又一步，再往后一步便是坠落高台落入火海。她停在那儿，蓝色的眼瞳静静的看着艾汀，那把挥出的匕首未曾钉进她的胸口却仍旧割伤了她的脸颊，可怖的豁口血肉外翻，粘腻的血液滴滴答答的顺着她的脖颈滑下。

　　“我们还会再见的，”赛提雅张开双臂，轻柔的纱裙在夜风中翻滚“或许在你的过去，或许在你的未来，或许我再次见到的你就是此刻之后的你，又或者是另一个从未见过的你。”

　　“或许我会记得一切，或许我又将一切忘记？”

　　赛提雅说着慢慢的向后仰倒，夜风托不住她沉重的身躯，火焰却能吞噬她的娇小的身体。

　　等到王都的火焰熄灭，那露台下只能找到几片未曾烧尽无人敛尸的残骨。

　　END


End file.
